


i'll take care of you

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Rhys wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently twisting into her hair while the other stroked down her back. "I might have an idea."kinktober, day 02: daddy kink, deepthroating, praise kink





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> note: I split up the fics for easier navigation and tagging. I thought I didn't want 31 fics that are like 1k words long, but I'd rather properly tag them all so that you know whats going on in each one.

Feyre had been impatient all day.

First, she had been forced to endure an endless swarm of phone calls and emails about the current project she had been working on.

Second, someone had bumped into her right as she was about to take a sip of her still very hot coffee and spilled it all onto the front of her very white blouse.

Third, she had been called in by her boss only to get yelled at for missing a meeting by spending too long in a dimly lit coffee shop bathroom trying to clean the large coffee stain on her blouse.

Fourth, she had been sent back to her desk, seething and with shaking fingers and tied her too thick scarf around her front in the too stuffy office.

But now, unlocking the front door, kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys into the bowl right at the entrance, she could let out a sigh of relief.

Her day was over. She was ready to lie down on the couch and maybe have a whole bar of chocolate just congratulate herself on surviving the day.

What she hadn’t expected was to see her boyfriend leaning against the kitchen doorway and looking at her with a mix of tenderness and understanding.

"Rough day?" He asked, his voice silky smooth.

She kicked the front door shut. "You have no idea."

When she made to take off her coat, her scarf shifted and Rhys could see her stained blouse. He gave her a knowing look and walked around her to help her out of her coat. Then he hung it up and with gentle fingers unwrapped her scarf.

"Tell me about it." Rhys said, placing a soft kiss to her temple that had Feyre melting right into him.

"I’d rather not." She murmured, twisting so that her face was pressed to his chest and she could inhale the comforting scent that always clung to him. "I’d rather forget today happened altogether."

Rhys wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently twisting into her hair while the other stroked down her back. "I might have an idea."

As he spoke, his chest vibrated and Feyre pushed herself closer to him, let her own hands wander until they found the hem of his black shirt and slipped beneath it to graze over his skin.

Rhys let out a small sound of satisfaction. Something almost like a purr and Feyre couldn’t help but smile into his chest. "I’m listening."

"How about I take control." His tone was mild, but she knew that it was something he didn’t say lightly. "I’ll make you forget about your shitty day. Hell, I’ll make you forget about everything."

Feyre hummed happily, tracing the lines of his muscled back and lifted her head up so that she could look at him. "You’ll take care of me?"

"You know I will, baby." Rhys cooed and pressed one hand to the dip in her back and pulled her close. "Daddy knows what you need."

A shiver went through Feyre at his words and she felt her lips part to say something, anything. Rhys however had a different idea. He stepped away from her, taking her hand into one of his and led her to their bedroom.

Feyre followed him. She let him lead her to the edge of their bed, where he stopped and turned to face her once more. In the dim light of the room, his eyes looked impossibly dark and Feyre watched as the tip of his tongue traced his bottom lip.

She wanted to surge forward and kiss him, kiss him until she forgot her terrible day, but she held herself back. She knew that if she played by his rules, it would feel so much better.

"Take off your clothes for me, baby."

Feyre didn’t hesitate. She started to unbutton her blouse, going slow because she had been chastised by him too many times already for being impatient and hasty. His eyes watched her fingers move slowly down her chest and abdomen until she let the stained blouse slide down her shoulders and fall to the floor.

Her bra was a practical one. Nude and without any decorations and she almost felt sorry for not wearing something sexier, but Rhys’ eyes hungrily roamed over the curves of her breasts.

"Do you like what you see, daddy?" Feyre asked and despite not having moved at all, she already felt breathless. Her heart beating an unsteady rhythm against her chest.

Rhys gave her one of those smirks that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. One corner of his mouth tilted up and something dark sparked in his eyes. "Very much, baby. You’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen."

She smiled at that, letting her hands wander down her stomach and to the buttons of her pants. Once they were undone, she slipped her pants and underwear down and tried to be graceful as she kicked them off her ankles.

When Feyre stood up straight again, Rhys’ hands found her hips and gently traced circles into her heated skin.

"So god damn beautiful." He muttered almost as if to himself and slipped his hands up the sides of her body, then cupping her breasts.

Feyre let out a soft moan, arching her back. Her head tipped back, hair falling down her back and Rhys let go of her breasts only to run his hands down her arms.

"Will you get on your knees for daddy, baby?" Rhys asked, his voice nothing but a caress at her ear and Feyre nodded, even as she shivered from the feeling of his hot breath tickling her neck.

And then Feyre was lowering herself down to her knees, tilting her head back to look up at him and bit her bottom lip.

Rhys smiled down at her. "Good girl."

Something about the way he said it, made something like pride spark in Feyre and she wanted to do something right again just so she could hear him say it again.

"What do you want to do, Feyre?"

She raised her hands, going for his belt and blinked up at him. "Can I please suck your cock, daddy?"

Rhys let out a soft groan, his eyes almost falling shut but he nodded his head, "Yes, baby. You can suck my cock."

Feyre wasted no time. She undid his belt, popped open the buttons on his pants and then she pulled his pants and briefs down in a hurry.

He was half-hard before her. And she leaned forward, not touching as she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head slowly. With him not fully hard, she could take all of him in without choking and tried to get as much of her spit on him as she could.

Feyre felt his cock twitch and begin to grow in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the swelling head. She then curled one hand around the base, slightly stroking it while her lips closed around the head and started sucking.

"Fuck, baby." Rhys growled, his hands grabbing her by her neck, thumbs hooking into the hollows beneath her jaw. "Yes, just like that."

His cock had grown large enough for her to struggle with fitting it all into her mouth and she used one hand to stroke the base, while her other hand cupped his balls, lightly massaging them.

Rhys’ hips rocked forward into her and Feyre let out a groan, dropping her hand and trying to take all of him in. She knew that he liked that best. Liked feeling her mouth all around him, hot and wet and tight.

Feyre hollowed out her cheeks, tongue swirling against the underside of his cock and Rhys rocked into her again. His hands tightened on her face and Feyre tilted her head far enough to look up at him.

His lips were parted, eyes closed and it looked like he was barely holding it together.

She let go of him with a wet slurp and Rhys moaned at the loss of contact. But his eyes fluttered open and he met her own gaze.

"Please." Feyre said, her hand coming up to slowly slide up and down his wet cock. "Daddy please."

"What is it?" Rhys asked. "What do you want, baby?"

Feyre swallowed and gave him a smirk of her own. "I want you to fuck my mouth, daddy."

He let out another groan. Rhys’ hands slid from her neck to the back of her head, tangling into her hair and tugging lightly on it. "You want to choke on daddy’s cock, baby?"

"Yes." Feyre said, clenching her thighs together to relieve the tension she felt there.

"Do you want to swallow daddy’s cum, baby girl?"

Feyre’s eyes fell shut and instead of replying she let out a moan and leaned forward to wrap her lips around him. But Rhys pulled at her hair and made her look up at him.

"Say it." This time his voice was somehow harsher, more commanding. And Feyre’s hands dropped to her thighs and she dug the tips of her fingers into her skin.

"Yes, daddy. I want to choke on your cock. I want to swallow your cum. Please, daddy, please, fuck my mouth."

Rhys let out something like a pained sigh and then Feyre felt her lips part and his cock slide into her. His hands tightened to fists and held her head steady as he gently thrust his cock into her.

He started off slow. Only the tip of his cock was in her mouth and he used small motions until Feyre swiped her tongue around his head and he pulled on her hair.

Then he went deeper. And faster.

He hit the back of her throat and stilled. Feyre’s whole body tensed, her stomach lurching but she held her breath and closed her eyes tightly.

Then Rhys pulled out a few inches only to rock back into her almost at once. This time, he moved a little deeper and a moan tore from Feyre’s throat as she once more suppressed her reflex to gag.

"You’re doing so good, baby." Rhys whispered, his fingers tracing patterns into the back of her head even while he held her tightly.

Feyre felt spit run down the sides of her mouth, dripping down her chin and onto the tops of her breasts, but she didn’t care. All she could think about was how full her mouth was and how Rhys slowly pushed deeper into her throat. All her concentration was on not throwing up and to relax her throat to take him that much deeper.

Rhys took his time. Pushing and holding and pulling back until all Feyre could think and feel and want was him. She felt how hard his cock had become, tasted his pre-cum mixing with her own saliva.

With a particularly hard push, Feyre felt tears prick at her eyes and she let out something like a whimper.

Rhys cooed. "Shh, baby. You’re doing so good. Daddy’s so proud of you."

Feyre let out another whimper, this time being the one to push him deeper into her throat. She began to bob her head, not moving much but just enough to show him that she was ready for him. Ready for him to fuck her like he wanted to.

And Rhys’ grip tightened on her and then his hips snapped forward. Feyre’s stomach lurched but she held herself together and then Rhys began moving. His hips thrust back and forth, hard and fast, snapping into her so that her nose hit his abdomen with each thrust and she could only breathe while we pulled away.

She lost track of time. Lost track of anything and everything as she gripped her thighs and let Rhys fuck her mouth until his rhythm faltered and he pushed deeper into her.

She could feel his cock throb and when he pulled away that time, Feyre ignored the ache in her jaw and closed her mouth around him and sucked. Rhys’ grip had turned bruising and Feyre moved her head as fast as she could. With a soft groan, Rhys stopped moving only for Feyre to feel hot spurts of cum hit the back of her throat.

She swallowed them as best as she could, but her jaw ached and when Rhys pulled out of her, she felt more wetness slide down her chin.

Rhys dropped to his knees before her and cupped her face. His chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes droopy but attentive and he wiped at the saliva and cum that covered the bottom half of her face.

"I love you." He gasped, eyes searching hers almost desperately. "I love you so much. Are you okay?"

Feyre smiled, licking her bottom lip and leaning forward to press her forehead to his. "I’m more than okay." She muttered, sighing deeply.

"That was-" Rhys said, his voice disbelieving. "Feyre, that was- Wow."

She let out a soft laugh and looked up to meet his eyes. "Did daddy have a good time?" Her tone was teasing and Rhys chuckled in return.

"The best of times." He replied and pressed a kiss to her wet and messy mouth.


End file.
